


Ouroboros

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: По ночам Сара грезит. Снова и снова. История, которая никогда не окончится.





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303888) by kingly queen. 



По ночам Сара грезила.  
  
 _«Бойся меня, люби меня, делай, как я скажу, и я буду твоим рабом»._  
  
      Ей снились сны с запахом персиков и дождя. Просыпаясь, Сара повторяла знакомые слова, ледяной перезвон которых рождал в душе неясные сожаления. Снова и снова она прокручивала их в голове.  
  
      Столь печальные и прекрасные.  
  
      Мир казался ей пресным и пустым. Сара чувствовала себя здесь гостьей. Все ощущалось чужим: кожа не её, одежда не ёё и даже слова, слетавшие с её губ, казалось, принадлежали вовсе не ей. Но она упрямо двигалась дальше, как бы это ни было трудно.  
  


***

  
  
      Сара сидела на уроке антропологии и смотрела в окно. Снаружи, словно в танце, кружились два жаворонка: с легкостью рассекая воздух крыльями, они порхали с одной ветки на другую. Сара какое-то время наблюдала за ними, как вдруг пичуг спугнул взмах большого крыла. Сара удивленно моргнула. Желтые глаза моргнули в ответ.  
  
      Сквозь стекло на девушку глядела белоснежная сова.  
  
      Сердце Сары забилось быстрее, когда их взгляды встретились. Золотистые глаза казались знакомыми. Сара была уверена, что уже видела метки в виде распростертых крыльев. На мгновение фантазия и реальность переплелись…  
  
      Сара моргнула, и в следующий миг, взмахнув крыльями, великолепное создание улетело прочь. Всего лишь сова и ничего больше.  
  
      Время шло. Сара продолжала мечтать.  
  


***

  
  
      Временами Сара не могла отличить явь от иллюзии: она могла завернуть за угол оживленной улицы и оказаться на золотисто-зеленом лугу, где неспешно, словно только очнувшись от долгого сна, порхали бабочки. Иной раз она просыпалась от ощущения, как чьи-то пальцы с нежностью гладят ее по голове, но рядом никого не было.  
  
      И хотя Сара не собиралась отказываться от своих грез, жизнь не стояла на месте. Она старалась не упускать ни одной возможности и вскоре получила главную роль в пьесе, сюжет которой рассказывал о ( _жестокой_ ) девушке и ( _пугающем_ ) Короле. Стоило ей это произнести, как на языке заиграл вкус ежевики. Сара отчаянно пыталась вспомнить почему.  
  
      Как-то она репетировала перед зеркалом, изредка поглядывая на строчки в знакомой красной книге ( _она не могла вспомнить, почему та казалась знакомой_ ). Она почти ждала, что зеркальная поверхность пойдет рябью, как водная гладь после дождя.  
  
"Сквозь немыслимые опасности и бессчетные невзгоды я пробралась в замок по ту сторону Города Гоблинов, чтобы забрать дитя, что было тобой украдено».  
  
      Сара гордо вздернула подбородок, сверкнув глазами.  
  
«Ибо моя воля так же тверда, а Королевство столь же велико».  
  
      Мир словно встряхнуло. Взглянув на свое отражение, Сара увидела, что на щеках расцвел румянец, а глаза блестят лесной зеленью. В груди сжалось то ли от тяжести, то ли от облегчения. Может быть, до этого момента Сара и не знала, что значит свободно дышать. Или забыла.  
  
       _Забыла._  
  


***

  
  
\- Мы заблудились.  
  
      Все дружно вздохнули.  
  
\- Похоже мы и вправду потерялись.  
  
\- Где, по-твоему, стоит этот коттедж?  
  
      Разговор только и вертелся вокруг этой темы, но Сара совершенно не беспокоилась. Природа была так красива, а на листьях еще дрожали капли росы после вчерашнего дождя. Сара заметила крупную синюю гусеницу.  
  
\- Может, спросить у этой крохи? – мечтательно протянула она, наклоняясь вниз.  
  
      Ребята молча переглянулись.  
  
      Сара выпрямилась и, улыбнувшись, уверенно зашагала вперед.  
  
\- Думаю, нам налево. Если не знаешь куда поворачивать – иди налево.  
  
      Все неуверенно потянулись за ней.  
  


***

  
  
      Сара задыхалась.  
  
      Секунду назад она стояла на причале у озера, а в следующий миг над ней сомкнулась холодная толща воды, не оставив времени позвать на помощь.  
  
      Во рту стало немного солоно от озерной воды, что холодным свинцом наполнила легкие. Гибкие стебли подводного камыша оплели лодыжки, утягивая Сару в утробу озера. Бороться было бесполезно. Надеяться бессмысленно.  
  
 _«Какая нелепая смерть»_ \- пронеслось в мыслях.  
  
      Чьи-то сильные руки вытащили ее из воды, вырвав из хватки камыша, и бережно опустили на сухую землю. Горячие губы приникли к ее губам и вдохнули воздух. Сара пришла в себя и откашлялась.  
  
      Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что жаркий денек сменился сиреневыми сумерками. Она была не в загородном коттедже, а в совершенно других месте и времени. Вокруг, шумя, качались ивы; возле ног расплавленным золотом блестело озеро. Сара с изумлением приподнялась на локтях, когда прорезавшийся сквозь стрекот сверчков голос заставил ее замереть.  
  
\- Драгоценная глупышка, у меня нет времени, чтобы учить детей дышать.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Сара была ребенком, ее родители купили дом на опушке леса, в сердце которого раскинулось озеро или то был большой пруд. Летом Сара обожала сидеть на берегу, погрузив ноги в воду и наблюдая, как головастики шныряют между пальцами.   
Зимой же Сара могла решиться выйти на середину озера, ей было нечего бояться, оно покрывалось льдом.  
  
      Как-то раз Сара каталась на коньках, как вдруг почувствовала, как лед под ногами начал трескаться – тонкий, едва заметный разлом расчертил идеально ровную поверхность.  
Сара осторожно начала отступать к берегу, а по ее следам расползались трещины. Она прерывисто задышала, выдыхая белые облачка пара. Затем лед под ногами разломился, утащив ее под воду.  
  
Звук мужского голоса вызвал у Сары схожее чувство.  
  


***

  
  
      Вздрогнув, она обернулась и встретилась с взглядом ледяных глаз. Сара скользнула взглядом по изгибу бровей, орлиному носу и тонким губам, изогнутым в ухмылке. Острые черты лица мужчины отчего-то казались ей знакомыми. Он был пугающе красив.   
Сару обуревали странные неясные чувства. Она посмотрела мужчине в глаза и увидела там юную черноволосую девушку, смелую и дерзкую.  
  
      Сара закусила губу.  
  
\- Мне кажется, - нерешительно начала она, – что я знаю тебя.  
  
 _Но откуда? Как?_  
  
      Мужчина немного расслабился; плотно сжатые губы дрогнули, словно крылья птиц, и сложились в небольшую ухмылку. Взгляд его глаз потеплел, хотя нежным его назвать было нельзя. Похоже, он решил "сложить оружие".   
  
      Девушка не отрывала взгляда от его губ.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Сара, - произнес он бархатным голосом.  
  
      Шагнув ближе, он начал медленно кружить вокруг нее. Саре вдруг вспомнились жаворонки.  
  
      В ослепительной вспышке света на его ладони возник кристалл, и в нем отражались зародившаяся заря и золотое озеро. Присмотревшись, Сара увидела в глубине сферы девочку со звездами в волосах.  
  
\- Я принес тебе подарок, - произнес мужчина. Слова так плавно слетели с его губ, словно он уже не раз повторял их. Быстро вращая кристалл, он одним шагом сократил между ними расстояние и разомкнул пальцы, показывая заманчиво сверкающую сферу.  
  
      Сара облизала губы; ее взгляд метался между хрустальным кристаллом и лицом незнакомца.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Это кристалл, ничего больше.  
  
      Ничего больше.  
  
\- Но если повернуть его вот так и заглянуть в него, он покажет тебе твои мечты.  
  
      Его слова звенели в ушах, будто колокол, заставляя насторожиться.  
  
      Сара была уверена, что откуда-то знала его, и уже слышала эти слова, таившие в себе ловушку. Она стиснула зубы, гоня от себя прочь столь манящие и лживые обещания, и отвернулась от кристалла, внутри которого, искрясь, переливались краски. Дай слабину – и она станет рабом. Мечты не могут быть подарены, только достигнуты. Сара решительно взглянула мужчине в глаза.   
  
\- Я знаю свои мечты.  
  
      Время, казалось, застыло и разлетелось на осколки, что падали на них с неба, словно обломки разрушенного замка.  
  
      Глаза мужчины потемнели, словно море перед надвигающимся штормом. Рука, державшая хрустальную сферу, сжалась в кулак, отчего кристалл рассыпался сверкающими крошками. Вдруг Сара заметила что озеро, до этого лениво омывавшее берег, стало мутным и неспокойным. Бурные воды обрушивались на берег, утаскивая кусты, камни и несчастных существ в свои глубины. Небо налилось свинцом, словно вобрав в себя гнев мужчины.  
  
\- Не противься мне, Сара. Я предлагаю тебе твои мечты, а ты отказываешься? -требовательно спросил он, кружа вокруг девушки.   
  
      Его взгляд обжигал холодом; Сара обхватила себя руками и бесстрашно посмотрела ему в глаза.   
  
\- Ты не можешь дать мне то, что и так принадлежит мне, Король Снов, - она не боялась: однажды она уже выиграла этот бой и сможет сделать это снова.  
  
      Мужчина почувствовал ее уверенность.   
  
\- Сара, - ласково начал он, но в его тоне она различила отчаяние. – Бойся меня, люби меня, делай, как я скажу, и я буду твоим рабом.  
  
      Он казался ей невыразимо красивым; он был дикий, и от него пахло дождём. Было так легко поддаться. Так легко согласиться. Отдать всю себя, а взамен получить его.   
  
      Но она не могла.  
  
      Печально улыбнувшись, Сара покачала головой и произнесла правильные слова:  
  
\- У тебя нет власти надо мной.  
  
      Мир рухнул.  
  


***

  
  
      Сара проснулась от звука его голоса, шептавшего об обещаниях, выполненных и несдержанных. Слова подобно грому отдавались в ее сознании, вместе с другими тайными мыслями, которые она запрещала себе.  
  
      Лежа в постели, Сара уставилась в открытое окно. Ночь отступала, и утренний свет заливал комнату мягким сиянием. Сон стремительно выцветал, пока полностью не размылся, оставив после себя лишь туманное воспоминание, как это часто бывает с грезами.  
  
      Наступило утро. Впереди ждала жизнь, которую нужно было прожить. Люди, которых предстояло полюбить, и цели, которые необходимо было достичь.  
  
      Но по ночам Сара грезила.  
  
 _«Бойся меня, люби меня, делай, как я скажу, и я буду твоим рабом»._

**Author's Note:**

> Уробо́рос (др.-греч. οὐροβόρος от οὐρά — «хвост» и βορά — «пища, еда») — свернувшийся в кольцо змей, кусающий себя за хвост. Это древний символ бесконечности Вселенной и времени, круговорота жизни.


End file.
